


oblivious hearts

by akinorii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idiots in Love, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Seijoh four friendship, bleh how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: idiots to lovers au, you’ve been friends with matsukawa a long time and been in love with him for just about as long. when your friends from the volleyball team find out, you’re in for a world of embarrassment.uses a gender neutral reader
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	oblivious hearts

You sat on his lap, straddling his thick thighs. Your face was close enough to feel his warm breath on your cheeks, accompanying the heat of your blush that had been there most of the night. His whole body shifted under you as he yelped once more. “Could you at least try to be a little more gentle?” Mattsun asked in a whiny tone.

“Sorry, I thought that an athlete, such as yourself, would have a higher pain tolerance. I’m just plucking your eyebrows, you’ll be fine.” He seemed to relax at your words, shoulders slouching down before you leaned forward to continue your work. Neither of you cognizant of the wandering looks you left each other.

\----

Your relationship with Matsukawa was a complicated one. You had met him the same way as the others in your little group, the third day of your first year when you decided to manage the boys' volleyball team. You spent a lot of your time with the other first, now third, years creating a bond of friendship over the hours you spent together in the gym. However, your bond with Matsukawa was a bit different from the others.

Breaks between classes always seemed to be spent with Matsukawa. Invading each other's personal space to share earbuds and music tastes. Makki learning to stop third-wheeling after the first month or so. Though you were oblivious to it, Mattsun was always the first to offer up his jacket when you needed it. So several days of the school year, you were clad in Matsukawa’s oversized, baggy sweatshirts. And not to be forgotten, the never-ending flirting, which you still weren’t sure if it was friendly or a bit more than that.

You had known that you liked Matsukawa for some time, knowing that there was a difference in how you felt with him compared to the other boys. You were so sure that he liked you back, but then you watched makeout with some girl in the hallway that wasn't you. Of course, it hurt, and it shouldn't have meant anything, but your pride took a hit that day, knowing he didn't feel the same. It continued like that for months. He would show signs that he reciprocated your feelings and then suddenly ignoring you and chasing after some girl. It was weird, to say the least, watching him come late into practice covered in hickey marks from some faceless girl that he couldn't even name. Luckily none of the others seemed to notice your put out behavior, or so you thought.

Mondays were strictly reserved for 3rd-year bondings; movie nights that were spent catching up on the one day of the week where you knew they were all free. Matsukawa, however, had missed the last three in a row. Apparently too busy with something, more like someone, to hangout. 

You laid across Makki's lap as you watched Godzilla for the umpteenth time, courtesy of Iwaizumi. The three boys conversed about their studies and such, but you had your eyes set on the screen. Makki ruffled your hair to grab your attention, "What's wrong with you? Missing your boyfriend?" You averted your eyes back to the screen with a huff, not remarking with your usual comeback.

"OH MY GOD! You like Matsukawa." Oikawa screeched with a gasp, pointing his pointer finger at you in an accusatory sort of way. No one had paid much attention before but now all three boys' had their eyes on you. Heat ran to your face as you half-heartedly threw one of the pillows at him. Oikawa took this as a yes, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to admit it!"

"You've known? Mattsun better not or I'll smack the shit out of you," you grumbled out to him, but he only laughed, not at all threatened by your words knowing you would never. "It doesn’t really matter though, because absolutely nothing is going to happen, because if he liked me he would have said or done something by now. It’s not like I’m the one messing around with a different person every week."

You moved along with Makki as he let out a laugh that shook his whole body, "You really think he doesn't like you? The whole team can see how you feel about each other; he's told me on several occasions how much he likes you. It's cute really, he goes on these rants about you, man is a full-on simp for you and you alone."

You felt the heat returning to your cheeks once again at Makki's admittance. "Yeah right, like any of that is true, thanks for the condolences.”

“Leave (Y/n)’s love life alone, I’m trying to watch the movie,” Iwazumi grumbled, effectively cutting off the conversation. You swore you could hear a brief ‘dumbasses’ muttered under his breath as he returned his eyes back to the screen. 

Makki made no verbal remarks against Iwaizumi, but the pillow in both your faces said enough. "He's in love ok? He may not have admitted it quite yet, but he's my best friend, and the way he looks at you is not the way he looks at any of us." He had stood up, making you tumble off of his lap and onto the floor. He stood over you threateningly, wielding a pillow and ready to strike again at any utter of a disagreement.

"You sure you're not in love with him Makki?" Once again, you received no answer other than a pillow in the face, but more than ready this time you deflected the cushion onto Oikawa. This prompted the other two boys on the sofa to start an all-out pillow war. You couldn't see anything other than the blur of fabric as it passed by your head, ducking just in time, but not fast enough as you got tackled into the ground. You weren't sure who tackled you, but it didn't matter as two more bodies joined the pile on top of you.

All four of you giggled, feeling like children once again, rolling out so you laid next to each other. Heaved breaths sat comfortably in the silence that filled the room as you all looked up at the ceiling fan. The rotating coming to a slow stop, much like your time together. "I've missed you guys. It feels like everything has been moving so fast lately, I mean we're graduating in a matter of months!" Tears were threatening to spill over at your heartfelt declaration, but you pushed through, "Really I just wanted to say thank you for being my friends these last three years. You guys mean the world to me, and if you don't keep in contact after we leave, I'll personally hunt you down."

Sniffles could be heard from beside you, and though you were tempted to roll over and see who it was you kept your eyes fixated on the fan. "You know, your little speech doesn't mean we forgot about your crush on Mattsun." You groaned loudly at Oikawa's words, as usual, he saw right through you. The boys threw themselves into another fit of laughter at your despair, washing away the emotions of the previous conversation. 

\---

Sure enough, the boys didn't forget. Makki and Oikawa seemed to like playing their little game of matchmaker, and while he would rather die than admit it, so did Iwaizumi. 

Unfortunately or fortunately, they were terrible at trying to get you and Matsukawa together. You already knew the two of them had the maturity of middle schoolers, but they really took it to a whole other level with their schemes. 

That’s how you found yourself locked into the gym storage room, their snickering still heard from right outside the door. "You little shits better open up the door!" You groaned when the sounds of your two idiotic friends faded away, "Well, great, they left." You sat against the cold metal doors, throwing your head back out of frustration.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't want to be stuck in a closet with anyone else," Mattsun said from somewhere within the depths of the closet. It was completely pitch black, and the only lighting came from the gym through the crack under the door. Issei had somehow found his way to the front and took a seat next to you on the floor. "You know it's been a while since just the two of us have been able to hang out."

As soon as he ended his sentence, the door swung open to reveal Iwaizumi. "Those dumbasses actually did it." He outstretched a hand to you, helping you off the floor. You never said anything to Mattsun, opting to get out before he could see the embarrassment spread on your face.

Iwa was quick to catch up with you, laughing at your flustered state. "... So mind telling me what happened in the closet that made you like this?" He questioned, with an amused expression splayed on his features.

You waved your hands, trying to dispel what Iwaizumi was clearly implying, "Nothing happened! I swear he was just talking about how he hasn't been alone with me in a while, and then you came, nothing else."

He laughed at you again and ruffled your hair as you continued the walk to your houses, "I'm just messing with you. It's just kinda fun to see you all flustered over Matsukawa."

———

It seemed the other two trouble makers liked to see you flustered over Matsukawa as well. Each and every 'plan' only seemed to embarrass you further in front of the tall middle blocker, but their latest really took the cake.

It wasn't uncommon to fall asleep during Movie Mondays, but there was always a consequence to it. You had forgotten about the unspoken rule when you happened to doze off during the alien documentary. Not thinking much about the snickers of the others until you reached the bathroom mirror. Written in black permanent marker across your forehead and cheeks was 'I'm in love with MATSUKAWA ISSEI'. There was no way he hadn't seen it, now his glances towards you earlier made more sense.

The urge to screech out at the boys was strong, but not wanting to make more of a spectacle, you frantically tried to scrub off the marker. After relentless scrubbing, you were left staring at yourself in the mirror; a faint trace of the words that had been there. 

What was wrong with you? Two months ago you would have laughed off something like this, but everything had changed since you and everyone else figured out your feelings for Matsukawa. He had been your best friend long before being your crush, something you had forgotten at the start of your friend’s torture. If he was really your friend nothing would change at the revelation of your feelings, things should just continue how they had been before, but would you be satisfied with that? 

A quick series of taps on the door broke you out of your thoughts. “You okay in there (Y/n)?” Matsun called out, voice slightly muffled by the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in just a sec!” You called back, drying your hands off on the hand towel and taking a deep breath before going to unlock the door. You opened the door to find the sight of Matsukawa leaning against the wall. He had no right to look as pretty as he did right then, the dim lighting of the secluded hallway dancing across his cheeks along with shadows from his long lashes. He was just absolutely breathtaking in every way possible.

"Hi!" You breathed out, still absolutely flustered by his mere presence. You stepped out of the doorway and stood opposite of him, not daring to make eye contact in favor of not embarrassing yourself any further than you already had tonight.

"So listen, I just wanted to apologize about what the guys wrote on your forehead. They know how I feel about you, and it was really just a way to get a reaction out of me," he sounded sincere in his apology, but there was something he said that stuck out to you. 

You weren't sure if you had heard him right, his presence alone already throwing you off, "Wait 'feel about me' as in like romantic feelings?"

"Um, yes?" he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. "I wasn't really ever planning on telling you since I know that you probably don't like me back, but I figured I owed you an explanation as to why they would write my name. Well, and I'm not really sure what's going to happen after high school. If you were going to go abroad like Oikawa and Iwaizumi-" he started to ramble, but you couldn't focus on what he was telling you after he had answered your question.

"You, Matsukawa Issei, like me (L/n) (Y/n) in a more than friends way?" You felt bad for interrupting his rant, but you were more interested in his upcoming answer. 

"Yes?" he answered nervously, afraid of what you were going to say.

You looked at his blushing face and sighed in disbelief, "No way. I thought he was lying." You reached over to grab Mattsun's hands and his attention, "I like you too, Issei."

He withdrew his hands from your grasp, looking at you in disbelief. "Listen if this is some sick joke that Makki put you up to-" He didn't need to finish his sentence for you to understand what he was implying. He slid onto the floor and buried his head in between his drawn-up knees.

"I swear, I really do! Issei I've liked you since the second year when you shot milk out of your nose in the club room because you laughed at my joke too hard." You squatted next to him and placed your hands on his kneecaps, hopeful that he wouldn’t push you away this time. 

"Really?" He looked at you through his lashes from his position on the floor. "I think that's when Makki figured out that I liked you too.” You watched the blush crawl up the back of his neck and spread to his cheeks as he looked away bashfully. 

It was odd to see Matsukawa flustered, the curly-haired boy usually the one flustering others. It gave you almost a surge of confidence to know you were the one that had made him a blushing mess. 

Riding the wave of your newfound confidence, you reached up to cup his face and pull his gaze towards you. You gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling away slightly, still close enough to brush noses against his own. 

When he made no move, you pulled away fully seeing the blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears. “So I’ll see you tomorrow in class right?” His lips spread out wide in a smile, nodding like he was caught in a trace. And he was, the one induced by your soft lips on his skin left him dazed and wanting more, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.  
\---  
He always sat right behind you, and today was no exception. He gave you a lazy smile that never failed to make your insides melt, accompanied by a little wave. You couldn’t help but think back to the events of last night, heat racing up your cheeks as you sat down in front of him. 

Class started not long after that, your teacher deciding to drone on about math formulas today. Not even five minutes later, you could feel Mattsun poking at your shoulder. You turned your head to find his large hand holding a folded sticky note out to you. 

You raised your eyebrows as if to say, ‘What’s this?’ He only leaned forward to shove the sticky note forward a few more inches over your shoulder. You tentatively took the note from him. His warm fingers brushing against yours momentarily. 

The sticky note read:  
┌ ┐  
go on a date with me?  
☐ well duh  
☐ obviously  
☐ yeah <3  
└ ┘

You laughed at the options, earning weird looks from the students beside you. You checked all the boxes, folding it back up and setting it back on his desk. You wished you could have seen his face when he opened it up, but you were more than sure it was cute. 

Your class droned on for another 40 minutes before you were able to leave for lunch. You stood up before sitting back down in your chair backward to face Mattsun’s desk. You placed your bento on the surface but was quickly snatched up by none other than Matsukawa. He grabbed your hand and led you through the hallways. 

You didn’t recognize the stairs he was leading you up, but once the door was open, you could clearly see it was the roof of the school building. Not many people came up during lunch, so that left you and Matsukawa alone for the time being. 

“So…” he started but trailed off awkwardly.

“So...” you repeated back, an amused smile making its way onto your face. You started to swing your still intertwined hands as you waited for him to speak. 

“So… this might not be the best first date ever, but I don’t want to waste any more time now that I have you.” 

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic, Issei,” you watched his face as you teased him, his lips pressing into a thin line, “I’m only teasing you, I think it’s cute!” 

The rest of your lunch period felt like old times with him, but it was infinitely better knowing that he was yours and you were his. 

After the warning bell rang, Matsukawa walked you back to your shared class but not before stopping right outside the door. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to do for a while.” Your eyebrows came to a furrow at confusion for what he could possibly mean but your curiosity was alleviated as you watched him lean in. 

His lips were soft as they met yours, barely brushing against your own hesitantly. Like he was unsure if you were going to reciprocate. You pressed into him, noses coming to clash awkwardly against each other now at the closer proximity. The kiss didn’t last long, but it still left you breathless in the best way possible. 

“Wow, that was… that was nice,” that was the most you could say at the moment, the rest of your mind still focused on how Issei was an excellent kisser. You blinked a few times, remember where you were, ”We should go back to class now.”

Mattsun laughed at how you could barely seem to focus, even throughout the remainder of the class. Though it was hard to do anything when he was poking at your sides and whispering corny pickup lines. You may be dating him, but he was still the pain known as your best friend, and he took every chance to make you remember. 

When you finally escaped his torture, he was right back to clinging on you. You finally understood what Makki meant when he had called him a simp though you were sure it was amplified now that he was actually able to show his affection. 

He interlaced his fingers with yours for the second time today, honestly you knew that you would never tire of the way his large hands enveloped your own as you made your way to the club room. 

“We should tell them, right?” While you weren’t too keen on telling them due to their meddling, the three of them were still your friends.

It seemed Matsukawa was on the same page as you when he spoke, “Nah, let them struggle to figure it out for now.”


End file.
